creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matty Stacks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:The One Whos In The Dark.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Banningk1979 (talk) 06:22, August 2, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:09, January 19, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:38, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Re: Appeal I would suggest sending it to an admin. I can review it tomorrow if you want. Unfortunately today I've been running around and I need to catch up on the site's goings-on before I go to bed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:11, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Looking at it now Hey, thanks for reaching out. I haven't personally read the story yet but I am about to start looking it over now. I'll pass my recommendation on to the other admins afterwards and see what they think. Let me know if there is anything else I can assist you with. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 04:07, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Ok, here's my thoughts... I'm back! Okay, short story, didn't take me as long to look it over as I thought it would. So, here are my thoughts. As far as the appeal, I went ahead and stated that your story, in my opinion anyway, is grammatically correct and to my knowledge doesn't break any current black listed topics or categories. The only issue I can see is that it is rather cliche in style. This isn't to say that there is anything wrong with the story you wrote or your inspirations for it, as it does fit the bill for a classic Creepypasta styled story; short and unnerving. The main issue I had with it is that the concept has been done a lot, and the build of the story is also rather cookie-cutter. First person, ambiguous ending etc etc. On the positive side though, as I said above, it does have the feel of a classic Creepypasta. So, I went ahead and cast my vote essentially as neutral. I'll continue to follow up with the other admins if no one else reaches out to you, and as soon as we get a definitive answer, either myself or someone else on the admin team will reach out to you. If you have any other concerns or questions, please don't hesitate to reach out. Best, --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 04:21, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: View I'm a bit busy at the moment visiting family and friends so I likely won't be able to review it until the weekend. If you're alright with waiting a bit, I can try to get to it on Friday or Saturday. If not, I would suggest looking around the forum to see who's active and giving reviews in a style that is conducive to you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:41, July 4, 2017 (UTC) :Never mind, I decided to make a bit of time today. I posted a review a few minutes ago. I'm sorry, but that story is going to need quite a bit of work as it tends to lean pretty heavy on the cursed/haunted item tropes and has quite a few pot issues. I would suggest heavily revising/re-writting portions of it and posting in the same thread for more feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:15, July 5, 2017 (UTC)